Average/Allegiances
NOTE: This takes place many years after canon. ShadowClan has absorbed WindClan and after bouncing back and becoming MUCH larger, RiverClan absorbed ThunderClan. ShadowClan LEADER: Sedgestar - A small black she-cat with green eyes. 6 lives left. DEPUTY: Cypresspath - Cinnamon tabby tom with orange eyes. A skilled tracker. MEDICINE CAT: Juniperleaf - Blue tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Very proficient medicine cat. WARRIORS: Duskgaze - Dusky brown tabby tom with orange eyes. Very observant. Cherrywing - Black tortoiseshell with copper eyes. Light-hearted and speedy. Apprentice: Newtpaw Mottlepelt - Black and white harlequin with amber eyes. Romantic and young at heart. Sorrelblaze - Cinnamon tortoiseshell with orange eyes. Very passionate and fiery. Nightstorm - Black tom with yellow-gold eyes. Short-tempered and unpredictable. Falconmask - Blue tom with green eyes. Clever and cunning tom. Apprentice: Wrenpaw Swiftfur - Handsome dark brown tom with copper eyes. Attractive and vain. Heatherblossom - Fawn tabby with a white chest and hazel eyes. Pretty, young at heart Owlflight - Long-furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Fleet-footed and fast. Apprentice: Boulderpaw Sprucethorn - Long-furred brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Snarky and sarcastic. Nettlecloud - Lilac she-cat with yellow eyes. Calm and collected. Apprentice: Thrushpaw Shadeflower - Long-furred black tortoiseshell with green eyes and a white chest. Feminine and motherly. Thistletail - White tom with yellow eyes and a gray tail tip and a gray face. Has good balance, agile. Russetfire - Ginger tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Fiery, energetic, daring. Lionwhisker - Apricot tom with yellow eyes. Great tracker, clever. Hornetstrike - Apricot tom with copper eyes. Good fighter, brash. Apprentice: Oakpaw Mousestep - Small blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Lithe, quick. Kestrelnose - Blue tabby tom with amber eyes. Acute sense of smell, good tracker. Dapplefrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow-green eyes. Cold, calculating. Smoketooth - Long-haired smoky gray tom with green eyes. Great hunter. Apprentices: Newtpaw - Orange-brown Bengal tom with bright green eyes. Descended from an unwanted kitty-pet. Wrenpaw - Small chocolate tabby she-cat with orange eyes. Serene, calm. Boulderpaw - Large gray tabby tom with hazel eyes. Good swimmer, stubborn. Thrushpaw - Pretty fawn tabby with a white belly and pale green eyes. Witty and sharp-tongued. Oakpaw - Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes and white paws. Impulsive, good fighter. Queens: Acornflower - Small brown torbie she-cat with amber eyes. Feminine, motherly. Mate: Owlflight Mother to: Aspenkit, Emberkit, Sparrowkit, and Mallowkit Dawnheart - Diluted calico she-cat with green eyes. Bold, courageous, stubborn. Mate: Thistletail Kits: Aspenkit - Lilac torbie she-kit with yellow eyes. Emberkit - Brown torbie she-kit with amber eyes. Sparrowkit - Chocolate tom with yellow eyes. Mallowkit - Cream tom with copper eyes. Elders: Magpieclaw - Brindled bicolor (like a tortie, but with white instead of orange) she-cat with green eyes. Thymestorm - Gray tom with green eyes. Goosecloud - Fawn tabby tom with orange eyes. Thanks to these sites: Ailuronymy, Warriors OC Help, Natural-20(deviantart) and Cat Colour Chart. Check those websites out, they help me a TON. Some of the names may seem weird, but prefixes are for the pelt color (e.g. mottle means spotted) and suffixes are for traits, not for sound.